Shadowkhan
The Shadowkhan are groups, or "Tribes" of ninja-like Shadow spirit warriors. While some are reminiscent of Ninjas, most simply look like creatures wearing black suits. History The Shadowkhan first appeared in the first season, working for Shendu. It was revealed in the fourth season that they are from Japan, and that there are many different types, each controlled by an Oni-general mask. Tribes (types) of Shadowkhan Each tribe other than the Ninja were introduced during the Oni-generals arc. Ninja The most commonly seen Shadowkhan, They were used as henchmen by Shendu, Jade (when she tattooed her ankle with Tarakudo's face), Daolon Wong (when he decided he'd need their help with the capture of the Talisman-powered sheep) and Chow when he wore the first Oni mask. They have Japanese ninja stars they commonly throw and seem to be the most versatile of the Shadowkhan. Their outfits possess capes that allow them to glide for a brief amount of time. Razor These Shadowkhan are the second variety seen, summoned by Ratso. They have long, sharp fingers like knives, and their legs are pointed. They are faster than other Shadowkhan and can cling to fast trains, cars, and a bus. They demonstrate remarkable agility and fighting prowess. The mask that controls them is purple. Bat These Shadowkhan are capable of flight and can also throw fire beams of shadowy energy from their hands, which act as lasers or like rope. These are summoned by Scruffy the dog whenever he howls. The mask that controls them is a sickly yellow. Sumo These are large, sumo Shadowkhan. They are quite strong for being so heavy in appearance. They are summoned by Captain Black. Their strength rivals someone who bears the Ox Talisman. They demonstrate great fighting ability, but are unable to move well unless shadow-traveling. The mask that controls them is a light green, with goblin-like features. Also, they are introduced in the theme song of Season 4: The Masks of the Shadowkhan, where they are successfully flattened by a punch from Jackie Chan's fist as he shakes it, wincing in pain. Samurai These Shadowkhan look as if they are encased in Samurai armor. This makes them quite durable and hard to defeat. They also wield shadow swords that can cut through anything. They are summoned by the mask of Ikazuki (blue) which gets stuck to Finn's butt, it is stated that they are the most powerful of the shadowkhan. Squid These Shadowkhan are the scariest in appearance. They are very stretchy snakelike Shadowkhan, usually extending their arms out, they are also able to become intangible. They also have many eyes and a fang-filled mouth. They are summoned by Paco during Halloween. They are controlled by the orange mask. . Crab These Shadowkhan originally appeared as half-Shadowkhan, because of the breaking of the mask in two. Valmont controls the half with the head and stabbing claw, Jade controls the half with no head and crablike claw. They eventually join together when the two mask halves meet. These Shadowkhan are extremely powerful, even when split in half, and show great strength, fighting abilty, and agility. They are controlled by the black mask Shadow Eaters These Shadowkhan are the smallest of all, looking like little sharks on legs. They seem rather pathetic, that is, until they begin eating Tohru's shadow, causing them to grow progressively in size. With enough shadows to feed it, a single Shadow Eater can grow as big as a skyscraper. It seems as though once they have grown in size, they may eat whole people instead of just their shadows. These are the only Shadowkhan without eyes (it at first appears that they have blue eyes, but these are revealed to actually be their mouths). They are summoned by Hak Foo. The mask that controls them is tan with a horn. Mantis These Shadowkhan have mantis-like arms and four legs.These were only shown briefly in the series as this mask was recovered before it could be worn by anyone. Although, these claws are rather fast and have powerful piercing and cutting abilities. The mask that controls these shadowkhan is a lighter red. Unknown Type These Shadowkhan summoned by Jimmy's future self, Iso. They have sharp-pointed arms, two-toed feet, and ogre-like mouths. They may not actually be Shadowkhan, either. Related * Oni Masks * Shendu * Tarakudo * Jimmy Category:Characters Category:Villans